One night with you
by RichaCo
Summary: Zidane decides to take Dagger out for a night that she will never forget. Rated for sensuality and stripping.


Hi all! This is my first time not only composing a Final Fantasy 9 fic, but also my first time writing something that is actually sensual… that goes beyond ordinary hugging and kissing in description. This is a one-shot, but if anyone has suggestions for a second chapter, don't be shy about sending them in and I'll see what I can do, alright? Anyway, lemme know what you think and all that jazz, kay?

One Night with You

Zidane sighed and rested his head in his hands in a bored manner as he looked out over the town from the balcony that lay adjacent to his room in Alexandria castle. It was so dull here on Gaea now. Sure, peace was nice and he did enjoy it, but there was nothing exciting going on. In fact, he probably would have left town a long time ago if it weren't for one thing: Garnet, or as he still called her, dagger.

When she had offered him a room in the castle as a personal living space, he had accepted in a heartbeat. Even now, in his state of nearly perpetual boredom, he didn't regret his choice for a second. It was just that he wished that he could spend more time with her. She was a queen after all.

Sighing again, Zidane glanced up at the sun to see that it was almost noon, nearly lunch time. The thought made him smile. He enjoyed the food, yes, but lunch and dinner were the two times during the day when he actually got to have a semi-lengthy conversation with her and he also enjoyed being so close to her… just like when they had all been traveling together. Smiling gently, he got up and started the trek down to the dining hall. He and Dagger ate earlier than everyone else in the castle to avoid others hearing the conversations they shared, which sometimes turned a little private or embarrassing. Though they talked of many things, the topic of love never came up.

As he entered the dining hall, he was greeted by the radiant smile and form of Dagger herself. She was wearing one of those long, frilly dresses that everyone expected a queen to wear. He didn't much care for them since they hid her body and cleavage from view quite nicely. He licked his lips as he sat down, an action that most would say was the result of the food, when in reality it was a reaction he had been having when around her.

Dagger smiled gently at Zidane as he sat. Her hair had grown back over the year since Zidane had returned from his supposed death at the Lifa Tree and she wore it in a tight pony tail once again. She had gotten a bit taller, as had Zidane, and her body had matured a bit more. "Hello, Zidane. It's good to see you again. How has your day been so far?" she asked sweetly.

Zidane grinned at her and began to fill his plate with the food that sat around the table. "The start of my day? Heh, it was boring. There is never anything to do around here anymore!"

Dagger giggled gently and shook her head. "You could try reading a book." She suggested.

Zidane frowned and gave her a comical look. "You're joking right?" he asked with a grin.

Dagger rolled her eyes a bit and shrugged, nibbling on a small bit of toast. "Suit yourself, Zidane."

Zidane shrugged. "The books here are too complicated anyway. So, you've heard about my day… what about yours?"

Dagger frowned and leaned her head back in a dramatic fashion. "Horrible! It was so boring. All speeches and lessons today."

Zidane smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Lessons? I thought that you had been taught everything that you needed to know before you ascended the throne."

Dagger shook her head. "No, not everything. Most of what I was taught was only basic etiquette, not something that is very important to ruling a kingdom."

Zidane shrugged. "Ah, all that learning is just a waste of time. You can learn everything you need by going outside into the world. Look at me, I never took a single lesson in a school house and I turned out fine.

Dagger giggled gently and shook her head. "Oh sure you did." She said sarcastically.

Zidane stopped his chewing for a second. "Hey, I'm serious!"

Dagger laughed again and shook her head lightly. "I'm sure you are." She sighed again and her eyes traveled from her meal to him to the closed window across from the table. Several birds were perched on it, sunbathing. "Do you miss the times we shared with the others? When all eight of us were traveling together?"

Zidane shrugged. "Sure, of course I do…"

Dagger shrugged. "It's just so strange, everything being a peace now. There is no reason for us to travel from place to place, no reason to fight, there isn't even a viable reason for me to leave the palace anymore."

Zidane smirked a bit and looked up from his plate. "Would you like one?" he asked her.

Dagger's head quickly turned back to him and she leaned back. "What do you mean?"

Zidane shrugged. "How about tonight, you and I go out together… just the two of us, out into the town for a bit of fun?"

Dagger blushed gently. "Oh, well, um… Zidane, are you asking me out on a date?" she asked, though it was obvious that was what was going on.

Zidane leaned back in his chair casually. "If you want to call it that, then yes, Dagger, I am asking you out. Feel up to it?"

Dagger's blush deepened a bit. "Well, I don't know if I… I mean, I am the queen and stuff…" She turned away, a few loose bangs falling to obscure her face.

Zidane chuckled, having anticipated this. Dagger could be shy when she wanted to, but she could also be very assertive. Even after all this time, he still couldn't get used to her rapidly changing attitude. "Dagger, I think that the kingdom will survive one night without the availability of its queen. Besides, you have servants, don't you? Get one of them to cover for you!"

Dagger blushed again and looked up at her. "Well, I… I guess Beatrix could cover for me for a few hours… Alright, Zidane, you've got yourself a date." She smiled at him pleasantly and pushed the last of her plate away, feeling very full all of a sudden. She bit her lip after a second, wondering if she had just made a mistake, putting her how emotions before the kingdom… no, Zidane had told her to stop being so selfless all the time and think of herself for once. She was sure that it would be okay.

Zidane smiled gently and nodded. "Alright, I'll meet you at the canal docks at about seven, alright?"

Dagger nodded gently and stood up. "That would be fine… Please excuse me Zidane, I need to go and make the necessary preparations for tonight."

Zidane laughed a bit. "What, there's paperwork involved?" he joked, pushing his own plate away.

Dagger pouted a bit, but smiled at her. "No, but I do need to find someone willing to cover for me… please take care until then, and try to keep this away from Stiener's ears. If he catches wind, who knows what will happen.

Zidane smirked, knowing that if old Rusty ever found it, it would be his skin. Though there was much less tension between the two of them as there had been when they had first met, Stiener was still the loyally blind knight he had always been and he didn't exactly approve of a former thief, no matter what part he had played as the world's savior, living here in the castle in such close proximity with the princess. "No need to worry about that, Dagger. My lips are sealed… unless of course, you would be willing to pry them open."

Dagger blushed brightly again. Every time he made a comment like that it just sent fire through her entire being and it made her heart beat up and shivers traveled up and down her spine. She smiled at him gently. "Oh fine, I'll just have to be patient then. I'll get everything ready on my end, but you'd better have a plan worked out for tonight."

Zidane smirked and gave her a thumb up. "No need to worry about that, everything will be all set, Dagger, dear." He winked at her and ran up towards his room before she could ask him more.

Dagger blushed again, but smiled and walked back towards her room to get ready for their date. She giggled gently, aware of how Stiener would go totally ballistic if he heard anything about this.

It was six thirty. Dagger was in her room with Beatrix and Freya, who was visiting from Burmecia. They were both helping her to get ready for her date with Zidane and both had agreed to act as cover for her so she could get out without questions. She smiled gently as she stepped out from behind a screen to reveal a total change of style. In the place of the frilly dress that she had worn before was a large suit that was similar to her old one except for two major differences. One, it was pure scarlet up and down, and two, it was much tighter, showing off ever single curve her body had to offer. "Well, what do you think? Will Zidane like it?"

Beatrix laughed gently. "I think the question is how could he not like it? Your highness, you look positively staggering. I'm sure he will be very happy with your choice of dress." Beatrix was a very loyal knight, but unlike Stiener, she was much more flexible than he was.

Freya chuckled lightly and nodded. "I think he will be quite pleased with you, your highness. Surely, that is the dress of one ready to have a good time." She meant this in more ways than one, but she dare not say that out loud.

Dagger blushed gently and looked towards Freya. "Freya, you knew Zidane before I met him… do you have any idea what I should expect?"

Freya shrugged. "Zidane and I… well, our relationship never went beyond really being friends and fighters. I've never been on a date with him, so I would know what to expect at all. Even if I did, he would surely find a way to surprise you, trust me."

Dagger nodded. "Thank you both for covering for me and for helping me get ready. I am a little nervous, I mean I… I've never been on a serious date before."

Beatrix smiled and pat Dagger on the shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just be sure to warn him that if anything happens to you, the entire army will be after his head."

Dagger laughed gently. "I'm sure he's aware of that already, Beatrix. Oh, It's almost time for me to go and meet Zidane down at the canal. I'll see you both later then."

Freya grinned. "Have a good time… and be sure to give us all the details when you get back."

Dagger blushed again, but smiled and nodded. "I sure will… see you both later!" She waved goodbye and hurried down the hall, much more quickly this time since she wasn't encumbered by the dress that she always wore.

Zidane was waiting patiently outside the castle by the canal that led down into town. Next to him was a boat, which he had rented himself for this purpose. He popped a sunflower seed into his mouth and chewed on it slowly and thoughtfully, mentally grinning. He had finally managed to get a romantic evening planned for himself and Dagger! This was too good to be true! He had wanted to ask her out for a long time, but with her schedule as queen and all, it just had never seemed possible. He couldn't believe his good luck. Sighing and looking towards the castle, he saw Dagger running towards him in what had to be the closest thing to a skimpy outfit he could remember her wearing. It made his heart beat faster as she approached him. "Hot damn!" he said before she came into earshot.

Dagger smiled gently at him and noticed his expression. "I take it you like this?" she asked, twirling a bit and motioning to her outfit.

Zidane nodded quickly. "Yes… it's wonderful." He motioned to the boat. "I know it isn't very fancy, but I managed to rent it for a pretty decent price, considering my payroll." Zidane was no longer a thief, though he did steal occasionally for just causes, but his main source of income now was the sponge off of the comfy lifestyle of the castle, and occasionally a tip or two from Dagger herself.

Dagger giggled gently. "This isn't supposed to be fancy, remember? You said so yourself, it's supposed to be an average date, nothing more."

Zidane scratched the back of his head. "If you say so, but I do like to make a bit of an impression with a girl I'm taking out."

Dagger laughed lightly. "So, rescuing me all those times wasn't supposed to make an impression?" she asked, gently hopping into the boat and sitting down.

Zidane smirked and got into the boat across from her. "Well, I guess if you look at it that way, they helped." He grabbed the long pole that sat in the boat and slowly started to shove it away from the dock, heading towards town.

The boat ride was spent in relative silence, though it only lasted a few minutes before Zidane stopped the boat and hopped off onto the docks of town. "Come on, Dagger! We've got a lot to do and a short time to do it in!"

Dagger smiled and hopped off the boat, taking his hand. "Please lead on then, Zidane." She smiled at him gently.

Zidane grinned at her and wrapped his tail around his own leg. "It would be my pleasure." He started to walk her through the streets, which were starting to clear of people since it was so close to twilight. It being summer, it really didn't get dark until after eight now. As they walked, Dagger looked around at the town, smiling gently. It had been a while since she had been outside of the castle.

Zidane smiled gently as he saw her looking around and he took in a breath of the fresh air. "Alright, time to pick up the pace… first things first, I think we should grab some dinner so we have some energy for later." He grinned at her.

Dagger nodded, remembering that she had skipped dinner since we wasn't sure if he would provide it or not. "That sounds wonderful… where are we eating?"

Zidane shrugged gently. "Just a little café along the main street." He stopped in front of the café in question and motioned to it. It was a little run-down, but there was obviously a lot of activity inside. "This place has some great tea as well as good food."

Dagger's smile grew wider. "Alright, let's go!" She practically dragged him into the café and quickly found a free table, sitting down and pulling him into the seat next to her.

Zidane laughed at her enthusiasm as the waitress came over. "What can I get for you two?" she asked.

Zidane smiled and picked up a menu, scanning it quickly. "Hey, what's this 'lover's special' and why does it cost almost seven-hundred gil?"

The waitress giggled and pointed to a picture on the back of the menu that featured a huge mountain of assorted ice cream flavors, piled high. The description said that only one spoon was provided as well. Zidane's grin grew wider. "We'll take that!" he said without hesitation.

The waitress penned down the order and nodded. "We'll be back with a complimentary drink as well." She walked off quickly.

Dagger raised an eyebrow at Zidane. "Ice cream for dinner? Zidane, you are such a child." She giggled as she said it.

Zidane gave her a questioning look. "What? It's not like you were jumping on the opportunity to object, were you?" he asked.

Dagger laughed and shook her head. "No, no, it's fine. It is new to me, having dessert for dinner, but I don't mind. It sounds fun to me anyway."

About a minute later, the lover's special was brought to them, a single spoon set between them, as well as a single glass of chocolate milk with two straws placed in it. Zidane smiled and gave the waitress a nice tip as well as paying for the food in advance. He picked up the spoon and took a small scoop of the ice cream, holding it up to Dagger. "Alright, time for food. Say ah!"

Dagger blushed gently. "I can feed myself." She told him, though she opened her mouth anyway, allowing him to place the ice cream into her mouth. She smiled and chewed it gently, swallowing and opening her mouth again.

Zidane chuckled and handed her the spoon. "No, my turn." He told her, opening his own mouth and pointing to it expectantly.

Dagger laughed gently again. "I knew you were a child!" she teased, scooping a bit more ice cream up and placing it into his mouth, smiling at him as he chewed appreciatively. This continued for nearly an hour, with an occasional sip from the chocolate milk. They only managed to get through half of the special before Dagger announced that she was too stuffed to continue.

Zidane nodded and stood up, offering her his hand. "Alright then, let's go. We have a few more stops to make, so let's get going!" Dagger smiled at him and took his hand as he led her from the restaurant.

Dagger smiled again as they started walking. "That was great, Zidane… thanks a lot."

Zidane shrugged. "Hey, that was nothing special… now, where we're going next is REALLY special."

Dagger raised an eyebrow at him, but he wouldn't tell her any more even when she tried to pry it from him. They walked on for a while yet and eventually came to a part of the city that evidently didn't have a large population. He led her to an unnamed building and slipped inside.

What dagger saw almost made her faint. It was a strip joint! She quickly pulled away from Zidane and scowled. "What is the big idea, Zidane, bringing me here?" she demanded.

Zidane frowned and quickly turned to her. "Dagger, please, keep your voice lowered."

Dagger clenched a fist. "And just why should I?" she asked expectantly.

Zidane motioned around him. "Because everyone is staring at us."

Dagger blushed and looked around to see that everyone, even the strippers had stopped to look at them. She coughed a bit and walked forward. "S-sorry, but really, what are we doing here? This is a filthy place, isn't it?"

Zidane chuckled and pat her hand gently. "Don't worry, we won't be here long… it's free night."

Dagger wanted to ask what that meant, but a large man walked over to Zidane and they had a quick private chat. He led Dagger to her own private table in front of the walk way and winked at her. Then he disappeared.

A portly man walked out onto the stage and cleared his throat, shouting above the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to announce that free night is now in effect and our first free man is here on a date with his beloved." Dagger raised her head at this and her heart sped up a bit. What was Zidane planning? The man continued. "He says he hopes that she enjoys this show as he has had this planned all day. Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome our first free night dancer, Zidane!"

Dagger's heart leaped into her throat as the man walked off and a burst of applause filled the room as Zidane walked out onto the stage. The band, which had been providing music for the other strippers, started to get into rhythm and played a fast beat as Zidane started to dance around on the stage, making suggestive motions here and there that caused Dagger's blush to deepen. "Oh… my… god…" she whispered to herself as he started to undo his vest, throwing it down onto the stage, flexing his arm muscles a bit.

There was much applause at this, especially from the ladies in the audience, though they shouted encouragement to him for his girl, not for themselves. They might have been whores and perverts, but they obviously had some respect for one person's relationship. Zidane slowly reached down to the hem of his white shirt and he easily pulled it up over his head, throwing it to the side to show off his chest. It was well-defined, most would say chiseled straight from a mountain, but it still held its boyish build, making it look both cute and sexy at the same time. As he danced, his tail started to twirl, point at Dagger for a few seconds.

Gradually, as Dagger watched him, she started to loosen up. Though her body continued to rage and her heart continued to beat at an obscene rate, she smiled up at him and even whistled once or twice. This encouragement seemed to signal Zidane to start the final phase of his dance and immediately, his shoes were kicked off and his pants slid down his legs, leaving him clad in some short boxers. Dagger's face became a raging inferno again and she felt as if she wanted to turn away, but her eyes seemed fixated to the scene in front of her. So, she kept staring at the figure in front of her, who was now rapidly gyrating his hips towards her, grinning ecstatically.

Then, Zidane hooked his thumbs into his boxers, as if preparing to lower them. Dagger's heart pounded wildly and she almost fainted again. 'Oh gods, he's not going to take them off, is he?' she thought quickly to herself.

Right before Zidane started to slip the boxers down, the band stopped on a quick note and he gave a small bow, picking up his clothing as everyone applauded him as he quickly rushed off stage. The downtime gave Dagger time to calm herself down and she fanned herself quickly to try and undo the heat that was rapidly rising in her cheeks. Eventually, her bodily functions returned to normal and she smiled, standing up and giggling a bit.

Zidane appeared a while later and he grinned, taking ahold of her arm. "So, did you enjoy the show?" he asked as they both walked out of the club together.

The comment made Dagger blush again. "I… well, it was interesting. Did you have that planned from the start?" she asked curiously.

Zidane nodded gently. "Of course."

Dagger smiled up at him and smiled again, wrapping an arm securely around his. "So, what's next?" she asked curiously.

Zidane shrugged gently. "What do you say to a moonlight stroll?" he asked.

Dagger giggled. "Always the one for romantic clichés, aren't you?"

Zidane shrugged again. "Call it what you will, but it still is nice."

Dagger nodded. "I'm sure it will be."

Zidane led her down to a small park-like area near the walls of the town where the moonlight made it look as if each leaf was glistening. They walked through this area for a good while, simply basking in the other's company. Zidane led her to a small clearing and sat down. "Dagger, I really must confess, this night… it was nice and all, but I also had an alternate motive for bringing you here."

Dagger frowned, but sat next to him. "And… what was that, Zidane?" she asked gently.

Zidane sighed gently. "Dagger… we've been living together now for… how long? Two years? Three? I've lost track of the time now, and frankly, it's… it's driving me insane, being so close to you, but only being able to admire you, to talk to you, it's… almost unbearable."

Dagger felt her heart leap to her throat again and she slowly forced it back down. "What do you mean, Zidane? We're together, aren't we?"

Zidane gave a frustrated sigh. "Don't talk as if you are ignorant of similar feelings, Dagger. The way that you looked at me, it's the same as my looks. I… I want us to be more than friends, I want to look beyond the fact that you are a queen and I'm a thief. I want us to be… I want to be yours, Dagger, completely yours!" He threw his arms around her and drew her close. "Dagger, I love you and I want to spend the rest of forever with you."

Dagger gasped gently and let the words sink into her mind for a bit. It took her a few seconds to fully grasp what Zidane Tribal had just said to her. "Zidane, I…" she wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "I love you too, you stupid monkey."

Zidane smiled gently and pressed his body against her. "Not exactly the way I was hoping you'd say it, but that will do for me. Dagger, I… I don't know when this feeling started, but ever since then, it has refused to leave me."

Dagger nodded. "Does it feel as if you're going to burst if you don't let it out soon?"

Zidane nodded gently. "Dagger, I… I want so desperately to be with you forever."

Dagger pulled away and took his chin in her hands, examining his facial features gently. "And who says we can't?" she asked gently. "Zidane Tribal, I feel the same as you, regardless of what anyone else says. I want you to know… you can ask anything of me right now. I love you."

Zidane smiled and slipped a hand into his pocket. "Alright then… I have two questions to ask you then…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "First question. Dagger, regardless of our heritages, I ask you with all my heart, will you marry me?"

Dagger gasped as he opened the box to reveal a lovely diamond ring. She launched herself at him and hugged him close. "Of course I will!" She shouted gleefully, kissing him passionately, almost ferociously on the lips.

Zidane gasped gently, but closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, slowly wrapping his arms around her, allowing the kiss to continue unhindered. He finally pulled away, resulting in Dagger giving a soft whimper. Zidane grinned. "Didn't want to go any further without asking the second question."

Dagger smiled and breathed deeply. "And what is that?"

Zidane actually blushed a bit and placed a hand gently on her cheek. "Dagger… may I… may I…"

Dagger raised an eyebrow. "What? What is it, Zidane?"

Zidane sighed gently. "I love you, Dagger… but with love, also comes… sexual tension… I..." as if all other rational thought left him, he simply blurted, "Dagger, I want to make love to you!"

Dagger gasped again and looked surprised, he had been trying so hard to try and beat around the bush… she smiled and took his gloved hand, slowly running her hand over it. "Zidane… of course you can… my fiancé, my beloved."

Zidane smiled and a tear or two appeared in his eyes. "Dagger, you have made me the happiest person on the planet right now." He leaned in and instituted a kiss of his own this time. Dagger moaned and pressed her body against his, pressing one hand against the back of his head to try and force him deeper into the kiss.

It was a full minute before both of them broke the kiss for breath. Zidane cleared his throat gently and smiled at her. "So… are you ready for this? It still isn't too late to back out."

Dagger smiled and shook her head. "Zidane… I've wanted this for a long time, possibly as long as you have. But I… have no idea what to do, so… could you, um… could you guide me?"

Zidane smiled and slowly reached up, peeling off his gloves and tossing them aside. "I'll do what I can, Dagger, my love." He told her.

Dagger smiled and sat up. "Well then… I trust you, so go ahead and do what you will with me." She smiled at him and wrung her hands a bit, obviously a bit nervous, though she tried to hide it well."

Zidane smiled gently and took her hands in his, slowly pulling off the gloves that hid them from sight. He smiled at the feel of her skin against his and he brought her fingers up to his mouth, daintily kissing each one.

Dagger blushed gently and moved her free hand to caress his neck gently, making him moan lightly. He released her hand and drew her close, smiling a bit. He reached back and undid the braid that held her hair together, letting it all loose. He had to admit that without that braid she did look rather wild. She noticed him staring at her and she blushed again. "What? Do I look funny or something?"

Zidane smiled, realizing that he was staring. "Oh no, my love… but you look so wild with your hair free… it's just interesting, and a very nice change from the pampered princess I am used to seeing."

Dagger laughed and grabbed him, bringing him close. "I'm wild, huh? This is coming from a man with a monkey tail who kidnapped me."

Zidane raised an eyebrow and set his hands on her shoulders. "As I recall, you wanted to be kidnapped, correct?"

Dagger laughed and didn't answer. She grabbed ahold of his vest and slowly started to move it off of his form.

Zidane's eyes widened, but he grinned. "For one with such little experience, you certainly seem to have the right idea about this."

Dagger pouted a bit and threw his vest aside. "I'm not that ignorant, Zidane. I have been educated in the way of sexual intercourse and activity."

Zidane chuckled again and smiled at her gently, reaching forward and sliding a bit of her tight outfit off her shoulder. "I never would have guessed."

Dagger blushed lightly and smiled, grabbing his hand. "I think… that I should have the pleasure of viewing you first, love." She giggled gently at him.

Zidane chuckled and responded by grabbing both her hands, holding them together above her head. "I think not, dear. You got enough of an eyeful back at the club. I want a turn."

Dagger wanted to protest, but knew that he spoke the truth and she relaxed herself, trying to force down the butterflies in her stomach that kept try to resurface. Zidane slowly reached out and tentatively undressed her, being sure to take her time and made sure that his fingertips brushed against her bare skin as often as possible. Dagger gasped and moaned as he did this, the dress finally being thrown to the wayside with her gloves and Zidane's gloves and vest. She blushed lightly, having never been viewed in this way by a member of the opposite gender before.

Zidane smiled gently at the form presented to him. Nothing separated her from being completely naked now but a thin piece of cloth around her chest and a pain of pink laced panties. Those would be dealt with shortly, but he thought he might want to let her have some fun beforehand. "Alright, Dagger… you can finish what you started."

Dagger smiled as her hands were released and she lunged at him, kissing him hard and nearly ripping his shirt in two as she worked it up towards his head. She ran her fingers all over his chest as she did this, causing him to moan and gasp lightly as she finally broke the kiss and drew the shirt over his head, throwing it over with the rest of the useless clothing in the rapidly growing pile near them. "Am I doing alright so far?"

Zidane nodded. "Just fine… in fact, I would venture to say that you are a natural at this." He chuckled a bit and sat up a bit."

Dagger blushed lightly as her hand reached up for his pants and she gently tugged them down his legs, throwing them off, also grabbing his shoes and throwing them to the side. Zidane never wore socks, so that wasn't a problem. Her eyes widened as she noticed a rather large bulge in the front of his boxers. She gulped gently, just staring at it for a while. "Zidane… is… is that thing your um… thing?" she ask, feeling embarrassed because she couldn't bring herself to use the actual name of that particular area of the male anatomy."

Zidane raised an eyebrow, looking down at himself. "If you mean my member, then… yeah, that's my thing."

Dagger gulped again. "Should I… should I go ahead?"

Zidane smiled gently and nodded. "Yeah, go ahead. Don't worry, it's not like it'll bite." He chuckled lightly.

Dagger gave a soft growl, but reached out and took ahold of his boxers. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for what could potentially being something very scary. She pulled them down and off him in one fluid motion before peeking. What she saw made her gawk. "Z-Zidane, I… I never imagined that you would be so… so big!" She gulped lightly as she stared down at him. If she was right in her estimated measurement, he had to be at least nine inches… oh gods, what had she gotten herself into."

Zidane laughed gently at her and sat up, spreading his legs a bit. "Dagger, it's okay… I understand that you're feeling a bit… scared right now, but I promise that this'll all be worth it in the end, alright?"

Dagger nodded gently and smiled at him. "I know… can… can I…" She motioned to his phallus.

Zidane got the gist and smiled again. "If you want to. Go ahead."

Slowly, dagger reached out and slowly ran a hand over his member, causing Zidane to gasp and give a loud moan. "Oh gods, Dagger!" he whimpered.

Dagger jumped back a bit, startled. "Wh-what? Did I do something wrong?" she asked, afraid that she had already messed up.

Zidane shook his head vigorously. "Hell no! That felt incredible. I was just a bit surprised, was all."

Dagger blushed and came back over to him. "I… I see…"

Zidane reached out and took her hand. "I think it's time that you were exposed as well, dear."

Dagger blushed again, but nodded and motioned to what little clothing she wore now. "Go ahead, Zidane… I won't stop you."

Zidane smiled and reached around to her back, gently undoing the knot that held her breast strap in place. It fell from her body and floated to the ground elegantly. Zidane's smile widened and he slide his hands down her bare back, grabbing her panties and slowly tugging them down her legs, reaching back to give her buttocks a gently squeeze, making her tense up, though she relaxed quickly. Zidane remembered the last time he had been able to cop a feel like this. It was when they were first taking off from Delhi… it had been while they were trying to board an airship that was almost ready to take off without them, but they had managed to grab the ladder just in time and when he jumped on, his hand had accidentally landed on her perfectly placed behind. Sure, it had been an accidentally, but it was still a feel he had been wanted to relive for a long time now.

Dagger smiled and kicked her panties over to the pile of clothing. They were both now totally naked, the moonlight illuminating their skin nicely. Zidane took her in his arms, pressing his body against hers, their body heat mixing and their hearts beating right next to one another. "Are you prepared for this, Dagger?" he asked again, wanting to give her one last chance to back out if she wished to.

Dagger nodded her head. "I'm ready, Zidane, my beloved. We've come too far to stop now, right."

Zidane smiled gently and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right… lay down and I'll get us started and you should pick it up from there.

Dagger nodded gently and lay down on the cool grass, blushing up at him and waiting for him to make his move.

Zidane smiled down at her and got down next to her, kissing her lightly as he slowly massaged her body, trying to get her to relax before he mounted her. Zidane smiled down at her, assuming the dominant position above her. "Are you ready?" he asked one final time.

Dagger nodded gently. "Yes, Zidane… I love you…"

Thus, the two lovers shattered the world around them. There was nothing now, no formal titles, no kingdom, no obligations, no royalties, no names. There was only a man and a woman who wish to be whole.

As Zidane rolled off of her, drenched in sweat and panting hard, he smiled first at her and then up at the stars. "Dagger… Dagger, that was so incredible!"

Dagger smiled gently, coated in a similar sweaty mess, all her limbs sprawled out around her. "Yes… it was wonderful, Zidane. I had no idea anything could feel so good."

Zidane smiled over at her and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her, his tail slowly wrapping around her waist. "I think that… this has been the best night of my life, Dagger… I love you."

Dagger nodded and cuddled close to him, pressing her head into the crook of his neck. "I love you too, Zidane… but I'm tired… can we sleep now?"

Zidane nodded gently and came close to her, pulling her tightly against him. It was a warm night anyway… besides, he was sure that they would be alright. "It'll be fine, dear Dagger… sleep well."

Dagger nodded. "You… too…" and then she was out like a light.

Zidane smiled and fell asleep shortly after, his hands coming to rest upon her shoulders.

When Zidane awoke, he was instantly blinded by a ray of sunlight puncturing his eyes. He gave a soft growl and opened them, being greeted by the face of his beloved. Slowly, he came to his senses, remember just what had transpired last night. He smiled gently at her and, as much as it pained him, he started to wake her up. He knew that they needed to get back to the castle soon or someone was bound to notice that their queen was missing.

Dagger groaned gently and attempted to push him away. "Go away…" she mumbled sleepily.

Zidane smiled gently and gave her a gentle shake. "Dagger, wake up. We need to get back to the castle… unless you want someone to walk in on us like this."

Dagger groaned again, but slowly started to sit up, her long ebony hair still touching the ground as she sat up. "Mmm, good morning…" She rubbed her eyes and jumped a bit as she realized she was naked. "Z-Zidane!" She asked quickly before breathing deeply, remembering what had happened last night. "Good morning, my beloved… just how are we going to break our engagement news to the public?"

Zidane shrugged. "We'll find a way… but in the meantime, I think we should get back to the castle before someone decides I went and kidnapped you again."

Dagger giggled gently and nodded. "Alright, monkey-man… let's go." She reached over and grabbed her panties, pulling them on."

Zidane sighed and reached for his boxers. "I just hope that we'll be able to stay closer now… now that we're engaged and everything, hopefully we'll be able to spend more time together."

Dagger laughed again. "Zidane, you are marrying a queen! Essentially, that makes you the king of Alexandria now!"

Zidane stopped, as if that thought had just dawned on him. "I… didn't think of that before."

Dagger laughed again. "Oh, don't worry, Zidane. I'll handle all the leading until you get used to being a king. I don't need you to send our economy crashing down."

Zidane pouted a bit, but smiled at her and grabbed his clothing and put it on quickly, helping her back into her own outfit. "Have any idea what we're gonna tell everyone in the palace when you suddenly come waltzing in the front door in the morning, several hours AFTER I was supposed to have you back safe and sound?"

Dagger shrugged. "I'm sure Freya and Beatrix already have something worked out. They promised to cover for us as long as we were out, no matter how long."

Zidane nodded, then all would be well. Freya was excellent at covering for people, she had done it for him several times after they had met so long ago. "Alright then, still, we should hurry back. They can't cover for us forever, as much as I'd like to believe that possible."

Dagger nodded and took his hand. "I agree, my dear Zidane."

Thus, the two of them walked back together towards the palace of Alexandria. The age-old romance between a princess and a thief had once again been realized and they had just embarked on what could possibly be the greatest adventure of their lives.

FIN

So, what did you guys think? I might just make more chapters if I'm begged enough… and sorry to all the perverts out there, but that is as close to a lemon as you'll get from me, so deal with it!


End file.
